I'm Fighting Too
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: Douglas' thoughts about himself and the other hunters. (Umm... I had to remove it for a while because there was another chapter there in another language that isn't mine and I don't know how it got there. I can't even understand it.)


"I'm Fighting Too..."  
by: Ellis McDohl  
First entry: August 27, 2001  
Last entry: August 28, 2001  
Disclaimer: You know who they belong to! To Capcom!  
  
Author's note:  
Hello, I'm back. Thank you for all those who reviewed my other fics. I'm sorry, I don't know if this will be good because, something just hit me (once again) and I had to write it down. Besides that, I haven't been sleeping so well lately.^-^' All I've been doing is stare at the ceiling while lying on the bed. ^-^'  
  
I want to write about the characters of MMX5 but I don't know them well enough. So it might or might not reflect on his true character but this is a fanfic. ^-^ I'm sorry if it wouldn't be good. If there are flames... well, that's okay. I accept flames but please go easy on me. ^-^  
  
Update:  
Umm... there was something odd about this when I checked it. It was with another chapter which was not supposed to be because It wasn't suppose to have another chapter. I don't even understand what language that was. Something must be wrong... ^-^ but that's okay I guess. I just hope no one thinks I stole that because I just saw it along with mine. I have no idea whose is it and I'll say it again. It wasn't mine.   
  
Other than that, please enjoy.  
  
Ellis McDohl  
*****************************************  
"I'm Fighting Too..."  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
  
I always used to be envious of the others. Always was. Because I wasn't like them. I wasn't created like them. The other hunters could fight in real combat. They fight to protect others. In the battlefield is where all the actions is. Where all the glory is.  
  
I want to fight like that too. I want to fight with X and Zero. I want to feel the heat of the battle and the sweet victory. I want to fight like they do to protect others. Because there are people who are dear to me too.   
  
Alia is one. She is a navigator and one of the best researches. She's also a very good friend. I didn't tell you this but she and I entered the Hunters at the same time. She was very nice to me.   
  
But, sadly, I shall forever be, nothing more than a mechanic. I'll always be just Douglas... another mechanic who builds and fixes things in the hunter base.  
  
I never considered my role of any importance. Really, it's just, someone who fixes things. Nothing very exciting in that, right?  
  
At the very least, I wished I could be like Lifesaver. He helps out the hunters and humans who happened to be hurt. He's like a mechanic but with a more important role. He fixes broken bones on people and tried to develop vaccines to counter the Maverick virus.  
  
Heck! Everyone needs that now. No body wants to be a Maverick and get killed by the hunters. Now that I've mentioned it. What is it in that virus that makes reploids go berserk? I wonder...  
  
I'll think about that later. This screw needs to be tightened up. This is one of the jobs of a mechanic.  
  
Yet, I shouldn't feel like this. Envy doesn't lead to anywhere else but one's own demise. I shouldn't envy.   
  
But now I don't envy anymore. Why you ask? Well, X came to me half an hour ago to give me one of the parts needed for the Enigma cannon. I've never seen him so determined and yet, so sad. Zero was with him, though he looked as uncaring as always, I still see some concern in his green eyes.  
  
They asked how the repairs were coming along. All the parts needed are almost here except for the last one. I told them what else was needed and they were about to go. But something made them stop and turn back to me.  
  
I've never thought about it but it seems they're very sensitive about other's emotions. Especially about each other. They quickly knew something was wrong with me. When they asked, I awkwardly replied that I wish I could fight with them.  
  
I thought I was going to be scolded for saying that. But they didn't. In fact, they even laughed at me, though not out loud. I know, now wasn't the time to laugh, especially with the colony coming down and hurling itself at us. But that's the way it went.  
  
X placed his hand on my shoulder, smiling. I looked at him, straight into those sapphire eyes. All the traces of sadness were gone. Then he told me something I shall never forget for the rest of my life. Zero seemed to agree with him and soon they left.  
  
Now, I'm determined to make Enigma work. It's such an old model but it'll do. We will make it work! I, and the rest of us who haven't turned into mavericks, will work hard, even though we're quite short of hands to help us with the repairs. It's okay.  
  
Because they made me realize something.  
  
And what they said was true...  
  
...That I'm fighting too.  
  
END  
**************************************  
Further notes:  
  
It's not very good, is it? I don't know. But I do hope it's good. I don't think Douglas was ever jealous... I might be contradicting myself somewhere. *sigh* And forgive the grammatical error. I think there are a lot of those is the fics I write. *giant sweatdrop* If there's anything wrong with this fic please tell me, I'd like to know. Well, gotta go. I'll just fix it or whatever when I have the time. ^-^  
Bye for now. ^-^  
  
Ellis McDohl  
  



End file.
